


缓竭入时 A Slow Descent Into The Future

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 难得把积累的草稿写了一些了，本文可作上篇《悖论并行》的后续。不知道说些什么，东扯西扯一番好了。其实本篇由多部合成，其中洛基与史蒂夫有所交集的两部分分别是于《复联1》剧情之中与《雷神2》的延续，大约为洛基身处浩克的监牢中的境况，与又一次外星人入侵时对于地球这场战局的干涉，当然了，结局因史蒂夫而有所不同。而史蒂夫，我一直在惶恐自己对于他的体察，一个人在七十年的时隔之后重回现实，但这现实如此格格不入近似梦境，是否令人怀疑梦境方为现实呢？与其说是梦境与现实，倒不如说是现实与现实，一方是他曾体知的，另一方却是他所不曾有所了解的，此类突兀于一人身躯里互成其影，也只得终归于梦境了。而文中所言“洛基的归处”，也是两处，一方是阿斯加德，一个叛逃的过去；另一方是史蒂夫，一个挣扎的未来；其意又可连于上文又有他解，因而我便留有余地了。其实简而言之便是人于世间不可变之事的面对，史蒂夫选择在不断回首中前行，而洛基以仇恨作为支撑，选择了他的道路，这或许不能算欢喜结局，但他们都有所触碰，所以我才想把他们连接在一起，用这种相互寻找的结果填补一个无从描摹的未来。与其回首，倒不如沉迷此刻，这或许可作寻找之义吧。自己倒是觉得某些意义上的HE了，总感觉把暧昧写成了暗恋，但苦大仇深的少男心上好歹横跨着双向箭头，我知足了…（。非常感谢每一个点开这篇文章的人。





	缓竭入时 A Slow Descent Into The Future

 

 

  _Nothing will come of nothing._

 _——_ _Shakespeare_    *[1]

 

 

未来的梦境再次将史蒂夫唤醒。

他沉默着僵硬在床上，“就像棉花糖，”他想着，在这柔软的触觉中身心沉滞，“可以一直塌陷到地上。”可沉重的呼吸顶着他的脊梁，仿佛粗粝的石块在他的喉管中碰撞而闷声作响，汗水带来的凉意盲目地刺穿他的皮肤，而他的耳边只余空气逆流的平静，没有军队整行的杂乱，没有集合时尖利的号令，没有军靴与地面粗糙的摩擦——这平静即如他曾手握现实的梦境，即如每一个以二十一世纪作标设注的清晨。

 

 

佩姬穿着她的红裙站在鹳鸟俱乐部的门口，而他的小队龇牙咧嘴，由巴基带头，占据着酒吧一角，用他们喉咙里的酒精把乐队摇晃出的旋律撕扯得不成原形，菲利普上校依旧皱着他严肃的眉头，仿佛史蒂夫作为队长有所失职，而酒吧里昏黄的灯光柔缓得在他心里颠簸打颤，像是调色盘里所有温暖的颜色在空气中低起腾沸，将他所有的期许与希冀化为一流熔浆，仅剩下对佩姬的邀舞徘徊在他的舌尖上。巴基大笑着忽视所有不合他意的瞪视，因为酒精无法控制力道的手掌却扶着史蒂夫的肩膀；霍华德从他的实验室里钻出来，风流得意的样子仿佛身在明日世界博览会舞台灯光的刺目照辐之下，而他眉眼里的快意让史蒂夫忍不住想问问他又完成了什么“小玩意儿”；佩姬的红唇膏贴合着她锋利却柔和的注视，史蒂夫后知后觉慌乱地整理他的领带，这光影融化了他惝怳的观照，他无从作想，他无从作结，他只想着——

 _“道奇队以八比四领先了——道奇队——”_ _*_ [2]

 

史蒂夫一次又一次醒来，从他曾逐步探循的四十年代的现实之中睁开双目，回到这与“现实”横亘七十年时隔的渺忽梦境里。

未来错时即临，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯从未却步。

 

 

 

 

 

洛基身处锢地。

作为身披枷狱之人，这一番定论必然要为人所嗤笑，但监牢四围时洛基将其银舌玩弄，借以向索尔与其乌合之众掩饰久抑的怒气与赍恨。他未曾试图潜逃，任凭所有的情感冲刷他，任凭自身口出妄言将谎说与实言错织相呈。他向娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫咆哮，用银舌和利齿撕咬她的恳请，嗤笑她声言中破碎的颤栗，只因她愿为其所有忽视世乱与反作，只因她双手鲜血之下唇舌含覆体知，只因她满口伪言。

洛基与这凡人相较，他沉声闷响而一败涂地。

 

洛基未曾停止盯视，盯视所有人的梦境，而他却于一场梦境中身触现实——美国队长在七十年前的现实里犹疑沉眠，而他每日清醒之时却如徘徊噩梦，无从逃离这未来的裹挟。洛基从未选择在史蒂夫·罗杰斯在岗看守他时有所言语，他甚至仅在那无从消止的梦境中作壁上观，深知这清醒之后的现实即为其锷锁；洛基任由罗杰斯在这时代的适应中茫然而衰竭，他看着时间的针脚拉长现实与梦境的截距，如同庇所与困境的默语。

他看着那战士忍受梦境的暴行，忐忑不安，坚定不移，任血肉为非而甘之如饴。

 

洛基从未沉寂其如簧巧舌，而他却暗守默境。

他在破碎的身躯里张望，而史蒂夫·罗杰斯却在他的脑海里坚立着。洛基沉没进自身的记忆当中，独身面对着复仇者围织的怒视，而史蒂夫站立着，如同一名战士，锢生着防卫而非进攻的姿态，抚摸碳钢与面颊的手指握住盾牌；他的眼睛与洛基想象之中全然相近，而史蒂夫如此不同——如此距离之间各人尽为尖利，而面对着他的敌人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯把那双画者温柔的眼眸印在他无知的对手身上，描摹而几近无穷休止。

那双在战争之中从未停止哀号与尖鸣的眼睛在和平的表象下沉默着。

而一个战士，一个在原始的血液中摸爬滚打的士兵，一个号令之下的号啕者，深知此刻永未完止——因而这士兵如此深默如缄，缄默如沉。

 

他是一柄尖刀，一爿利刃，纵使他并非洛基所欣赏的类型，其仍有刻骨规寸、棱角分明。

他沉睡多年，却远未即黄昏，与世事尽为厏厊，其生命却仍旧短暂，但其面庞远胜柔和，但其依然年轻。

 

洛基注视着他，那目光如同光芒碰击双目，仿佛意图从中攫取一声凄厉的啸叫，却毫无哭喊余以回应，亦无从喘息。这士兵无从遁逃，他也不曾退却；洛基在他身上描摹苦痛与梦境的间隔，刻印冰川与霜雪的痕迹，注视着时间埋没他、抛弃他，令他的生命于瞬间销息又于瞬狙中砰然重始——洛基为这苦痛所抚慰，却惶然妄想着与那七十年霜雪相伴。

火神的双目毫无温暖，却将本性里沉默的羞怯烧上他的面颊——这本不应该出现在美国队长的脸上，但其如此近在咫尺，如此近若凡尘，如此的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。羞怯而无以填补，如同这羞怯本身。

 

 

 

 

 

史蒂夫掩身于残圩之间，他的骨肉连同知感与那废墟一同倒塌，超级士兵的血清在痛觉穿刺头颅时毫无用处，可这战争远未终结。他的步足早已无力支撑那破碎的躯壳，鲜血以他的制服为底混搅这尘土与截埃，汗水燃烧着皮肤上创口粗粝的边缘，喘息在他的咽喉里爆裂，断裂的骨头撕扯着他的皮肉敲击着他的心跳，而绝望与烟尘一同倒灌，呛搅着他的呼吸。史蒂夫依靠他的本能妄图站立，等候着另一只异形从那雾霭之中现形，对于无可捉摸的事物的怖意掐住了他的喉管，他恐惧着，他等待着——

 

那一道魔法如同霜雪撕裂云翳一般碎裂那异形在他胸膛上刺入的尖刃，金色的锋芒支撑他的身躯，如同他脊背上抚摸心跳的手掌，而洛基的面庞从视野的顶端浮现出来，史蒂夫的知感为痛苦与犹疑所覆，他有那么多的疑问——又一次外星人诡异的入侵，鲜血淋漓，毫无休止，而复仇者们在何处？我的队伍——而你呢——阿斯加德的禁锢为何使你暴露出不可掩饰的痛苦？为何你出现在此处？又因何此时此地？

而洛基的存在奇异地安抚着他，那被紧抓着的意识似乎也不再立如坚川。

 

洛基从未守护苦痛，但史蒂夫僵硬而浸透鲜血的身躯似乎即为苦痛本源，却在他的脊背上撺掇起一道本能的颤栗，而洛基任由阿斯加德对于仇恨的教诲冲破他包覆冰霜的皮肤，随着意识之外知觉的咆哮覆盖万丈焦土，那异形的嘶嚎包围着他，使他裸露在冰霜巨人以霜霭积郁的皮肤与鲜血填充的眼眸之下，而洛基放弃了，他放弃掩藏，任由自己以怒气与痛苦封矛立盾，如同他曾鄙夷的莽夫一样把躯体交付给欲望与冲动。

他战斗着，如同一名永不屈服的战士，以他曾认为自己永远不会寻求的方式，令那意志与怒忿将方圆百里化为寂原。

 

他的身躯上附着浆血，他已无力探求那血液属于何人，他或者是史蒂夫。而那凡人身躯里的微薄心跳就如洛基的魔法一般包裹他们，仿佛他们终为一体，仿佛他们仅能在这荒寂之中相伴残生。

 

神经质的颤动从他眉梢的一点拉扯起来——蜷曲，波浮，震颤，牵扯。点滴的脉动沿着他血液泵动的停息之时暴怒开场。过沸的血液撕扯攫取他的喉骨，而其世界里辉然无光的礼乐正值激昂，所有情感的余潮咆哮着席卷过他的面庞，却似乎并未留下一点痕迹——它们只揪起了他的眉尾，如一针固寒深入他的后脑，把他跳跃着的混沌世界化作一尺冰窟。

这世界之中礼乐非凡，洛基从未确定自己将来会成为乐符一枚，又或是素描上浅着的一方碳墨，可他却成为这时间的弦线，它拉扯着他，玩弄着他，狂暴焦灼，游刃有余，而他任凭这乐章将之覆盖，用以掩饰自身永不停息的颤栗，借以表明这冰天雪地里毫无温燃热火，加以申诉他心跳的余音浅振外无从多想。

他的心脏低鸣着，如同即将闭幕的节乐里等待着最后的音潮的乐手，而他的舌头从来都是如此，如此的枯竭而默缄其声，下一方音韵的浪波无从闪躲，他在它拍打的声响里三缄其词，而这尖利的声响游移着刺穿他——他动脉中焦躁而痛苦的低沸声与心脏及后脑中的顽冰始终相融，这世界于是再次开始它的混浊，他的矛盾，而他坚守原地，等待着下一乐章混响的开端。

 

 

 

 

米德加德的医院被生冷的气息灌注着，仿佛这世界里火热的又一场停滞，洛基守卫着史蒂夫昏阙的智识，将自身掩埋在超级士兵又一场毫无伸展的梦境里，就如同他已靡费七十年沉迷此处，而洛基曾以冰雪描摹他的身躯，那线条在他指尖泾渭分明，他曾以之向索尔报以嗤笑，而这皮肉以幻像加诸其身时他却无从作答。

 

他曾放纵自己沉溺于梦境，任由史蒂夫于窗廊之上，户牖之下接近他的痂骨，此时他不为蛇虺，也无寻圭角。一切均为虚无，仿佛只有这一抹厉色造就冰雪，掩埋归途，空截断流且毫无止境。

 

史蒂夫在那体知的混沌里沉睡，他在自己的梦境里盯视着洛基，而邪神以皮肉碎尽桎梏，那本应溢满诈思的眼睛令他在不合时宜的情感里沉默，他的胸膛里漫上一股叹息，他的舌头如此僵硬而唇齿冰冷，就如同他坐在佩姬冰冷的床沿之上时，来自过往的惋叹找上他，抓住他，迎接他——而他在佩姬依旧明亮的注视里轻声安慰着她，放弃了躲过这场泪水的波澜里苦涩而平静的安抚。

史蒂夫在这知感中徘徊，以最后的气力探询着何为真实，何为虚假——一瞬间他又回到了那个皮包骨头的小个子的身躯里，哮喘的感觉扼在他的呼吸里，而梦境于痛苦如此遥远，难知而不可触碰。

没有什么是 _真实_ 的，现局不是，恫恐不是，这梦恸也不是。

而史蒂夫蜷缩着，因那梦境而后畏，因那现实而感惧。

 

洛基看着那战士的身躯因病床与痛知滞于白色布帛的监牢中，而洛基所抛弃的自由似乎已毫无依附。几乎有那么一瞬，洛基几近咆哮出声，毫无来由，只循着这房间里的冷漠自顾嘶声——他曾把某个地方当作家——一处他为了那循音而来的冷意颤抖的地方，一处悔意与恨知相约谋杀他的地方，一处不存在他的过往，却仍为其哀歌的地方，一处他叛逃而去却仍余归处的地方。

可这世界从未停止诱惑他。

他的好奇心如此冷硬，如同沉坠的金属由雾气与岸涌的波潮中邈然成形，坚定如此，茫漠而冷绝，如同光明与晖影之间的隙缝，而暗幕永存。他曾付之以诱哄，而言语间全是逗弄。仇苦与嫉恨蒙蔽了他的双目，他抬起头，意图摸索前路，却发现那战士的双眼正等待着他。

洛基从未畏惧，他逃跑了。

 

 

 

 

 

史蒂夫孤立于冰川之下。

他曾在这冰雪之间沉默了七十年，而如今他孤身此处，无缘无由，只随着心跳里的间息逐步前迈，一如他七十年前沉入此地之时。

在他无尽的、隔着七十年长河的苦痛中，这寒冰与冻霜莫名抚慰着他，如同安抚一个寻梦者，由现实到现实，却一直在茫茫然回首梦境。

 

史蒂夫从未有所畏惧，他向冰山里前步，他从未因面对他曾锢居的牢笼而惶恐，似乎也因此，这冰原在他脚下翕然沉默着，缄默而伸展着将他围绕。而他继续前行，仿佛固执一般寻求一个毫无定格的尽头，而他如此全心全意，宇宙间似乎顷刻殆无所有，只余下视野里毫无锋芒的雪白包裹缠绕着他，而洛基仿佛潜藏于这浊冰之内，但史蒂夫却仍然能望见他——他有时端正自坐着，沉默的背影如同一个逃避夕昏的神明，而其面庞却始终、始终模糊；有时洛基嗤笑着，如同每一次他面对各类残缺的凡人——这时他是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的敌人，他们使各自都无从逃避闪躲。史蒂夫不知道洛基意欲如何，但他寻找。

 

 

 

前路如他来时一般无穷无尽，而如今天下太平。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

注释：[1]引自莎士比亚的《李尔王》。

      [2]即电影《美国队长：第一复仇者》中结尾史蒂夫·罗杰斯醒来时收音机播放的录音，略有摘引。

**Author's Note:**

> 难得把积累的草稿写了一些了，本文可作上篇《悖论并行》的后续。不知道说些什么，东扯西扯一番好了。
> 
> 其实本篇由多部合成，其中洛基与史蒂夫有所交集的两部分分别是于《复联1》剧情之中与《雷神2》的延续，大约为洛基身处浩克的监牢中的境况，与又一次外星人入侵时对于地球这场战局的干涉，当然了，结局因史蒂夫而有所不同。
> 
> 而史蒂夫，我一直在惶恐自己对于他的体察，一个人在七十年的时隔之后重回现实，但这现实如此格格不入近似梦境，是否令人怀疑梦境方为现实呢？与其说是梦境与现实，倒不如说是现实与现实，一方是他曾体知的，另一方却是他所不曾有所了解的，此类突兀于一人身躯里互成其影，也只得终归于梦境了。  
> 而文中所言“洛基的归处”，也是两处，一方是阿斯加德，一个叛逃的过去；另一方是史蒂夫，一个挣扎的未来；其意又可连于上文又有他解，因而我便留有余地了。  
> 其实简而言之便是人于世间不可变之事的面对，史蒂夫选择在不断回首中前行，而洛基以仇恨作为支撑，选择了他的道路，这或许不能算欢喜结局，但他们都有所触碰，所以我才想把他们连接在一起，用这种相互寻找的结果填补一个无从描摹的未来。  
> 与其回首，倒不如沉迷此刻，这或许可作寻找之义吧。
> 
> 自己倒是觉得某些意义上的HE了，总感觉把暧昧写成了暗恋，但苦大仇深的少男心上好歹横跨着双向箭头，我知足了…（。
> 
> 非常感谢每一个点开这篇文章的人。


End file.
